Este não será o fim
by Chuulaa
Summary: O colegial finalmente havia acabado, e a partir daí todos iriam decidir o que fazerem de suas vidas. Alguns iriam cursar a faculdade, outros iriam começar a trabalhar e os confusos com seu próprio destino, assim como a Shinohara Erika, estavam a decidir o que fariam de agora em diante. Erika sempre foi mal resolvida com a vida no entanto, seu então namorado...


" _Estávamos caminhando de volta pra casa como fazíamos todos os dias. Mas hoje havia sido diferente, seria a última vez que faríamos esse percurso e a sensação de que o colegial acabou me deixou um tanto nostalgica._

 _Oh Kami...! Quantas coisas aconteceram comigo. Como essas coisas — olhei para o Kyouya — influenciaram na minha vida. Essa parte da minha história com certeza ficará marcada para sempre em mim e na minha memória. Só de lembrar as loucuras que fiz pra me enturmar com os outros colegas, nas consequências das minhas mentiras e nas pessoas que conheci... Me deixa com uma forte vontade de chorar. Acho que terei muitas saudades desse tempo que ficará para trás._

— _Porque está chorando? — perguntou-me Kyouya de repente, tirando-me de meu devaneios._

— _Nani? Não estou chorando! — falei._

 _E então ele passou a ponta dos seus dedos no meu rosto._

— _E qual nome você usa para definir isto? — me perguntou mostrando a ponta dos dedos molhados._

 _Rápidamente passei as mãos no rosto. Eu realmente estava chorando, meu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas, lágrimas tão silenciosas que nem mesmo eu as havia percebido._

— _Baka... Não chore por coisas insignificantes, não houve nada de mais. Deveria agradecer por este inferno finalmente ter acabado. — disse ele revirando os olhos._

 _Olhei pra ele assustada com suas palavras: — O colegial foi mesmo um inferno pra você?_

— _Hai. — disse ele tranquilamente._

— _Pois pra mim não foi, eu finalmente conheci novas pessoas e pude formar novos amigos, e tudo graças ao colegial.. E também.. t-também.._

— _Também o quê? — perguntou impaciente_

— _Foi graças ao colegial que eu tive a oportunidade de te conhecer. Mas já vi que pra você isso não passa de algo sem valor e que voc-_

 _De repente seus lábios tocaram os meus com tanta força que deixei minha bolsa cair no chão. Seus lábios quentes se envolveram com os meus com tanta doçura que me esqueci completamente do que eu estava falando. E quando o seu rosto se afastou do meu, respirei com dificuldade._

— _O que você dizia mesmo? — perguntou ele sorrindo vitorioso._

— _N-nada.. Poderia fazer isso de novo?"_

— Erika? Erika? ERIKA!

Eu que até então estava deitada na cama, me assustei e caí com o traseiro no chão.

— Itai! — exclamei esfregando a mão no lugar onde doia. Voltei a me levantar com dificuldade — San-chan! Não me assuste desse jeito novamente! — falei tentando me recuperar

— Eu estava aqui falando pra você sobre o meu novo emprego e você aí, sonhando de boca aberta pela quinquagésima vez! — Disse ela visivelmente irritada.

— Gomen, San-chan... Eu estava pensando na ultima vez em que vi o Kyouya.

— Faz um tempo não é? Quatro meses?

— Sim, fará quatro meses que não o vejo no dia vinte e sete. — sussurei numa voz chorosa.

— Hum.. Eu nem sei o que dizer, mais você tem que entender que ao contrário de você, ele trabalha e muito. Já tentou se colocar no lugar dele?

— Várias vezes! Mais não entra em minha cabeça o porque de ele não me ligar e nem responder meus mails a mais de duas semanas.. Será que na agenda dele não sobra alguns minutos pra mim?

San-chan já sabia a resposta, e então permaneceu em silêncio. Sabia que não daria certo falar de outro assunto e que a única coisa que eu precisava era de alguem pra me abraçar.

Já havia passado das 13hrs quando decidi descer para almoçar. Eu não tinha muita vontade de comer e ao menos de sair da cama, mas não queria que minha mãe ficasse preocupada comigo.

— E então o que você achou? — perguntou-me mamãe ansiosa pela minha resposta.

— Okaa-san.. Que maravilha é essa?

— Lasanha. Achei a receita na internet. — disse ela orgulhosa.

— Ficou incrível! — falei — Gochisousama!

Me levantei da cadeira e fui em direção as escadas quando minha mãe gritou:

— Hey, onde você vai? Nada de se trancar no quarto de novo. Você irá ao centro da cidade pra mim. — disse a com voz autoritária.

— Okaa-san, por Kami! Não tenho ânimo pra ir ao menos na esquina.

— Nada disso, você irá sim. Mas antes..

— Hai?

— Me diz uma coisa, o seu colegial acabou e até agora não ouvi você falar nada a respeito do seu futuro. Você não vai fazer nada da vida? — perguntou-me mamãe — Não tem planos? Estudar fora ou fazer um curso aqui mesmo em Tóquio? Aprender outro idioma quem sabe...

— Não, mamãe. Eu não cheguei a pensar em nada pra fazer do futuro desde quando acabaram se as aulas... Eu não pensei em nada, não tenho um objetivo.— falei um tanto envergonhada.

— Oh Kami! Não estou querendo te pressionar, não entenda mal. Mas eu e seu pai estamos preocupados com você..

— Tudo bem, eu sei disso. — falei tentando acalmá-la.

— Porque então você não conversa com a San-chan? Talvez ela te ajude a pensar em algo bom pra fazer futuramente. — disse mamãe esperançosa.

— É quem sabe...

Mamãe pediu, ou melhor, me obrigou a ir ao centro da cidade levar suas iguarias caseiras a uma das lojas de confeitaria a qual ela prestava serviços. As sacolas estavam tão pesadas que achei que meus braços iriam cair. Tive que tomar cuidado pra não me esbarrar em alguém e acabar criando problemas.

— Erika! Erika espere! — percebi uma voz conhecida me chamar, parei por um instante e olhei as pessoas ao meu redor mais não vi ninguém conhecido.

— Bem atrás de você!

— Takeru-kun! Quanto tempo! — gritei

— Hai! Muito tempo, mesmo.. Você esteve sumida, o que fez durante este tempo, está trabalhando? — perguntou-me ele com um sorriso no rosto. Senti falta do Takeru-kun, ele é o melhor amigo do Kyouya e se tornou meu amigo quando me ajudou a conquistar o Kyouya quando ainda éramos um falso casal.

— Er.. Eu estive sempre em casa. Desde que terminou o colegial eu não fiz nada, além de comer e dormir. — falei envergonhada

Ele riu da minha cara, que provavelmente estava rubra, depois seu olhar desviou para as sacolas que eu carregava: — Onde vai com todo este peso? Ande, dê-me as aqui.

Agradeci aos céus por me livrar daquele tremendo peso, meus braços já não aguentavam.

— Vou fazer umas entregas para minha mãe na confeitaria que fica aqui perto. — expliquei.

— Sua mãe faz doces? — perguntou-me ele.

— Sim, daí ela sempre recebe encomendas de cafés, padarias e confeitarias para vender os seus doces.

— Isso é bom. — disse ele com uma expressão pensativa.

— É verdade.. Mas me diga, como vai você, Takeru? Tem feito coisas diferentes?

— Aah sim! — disse entusiasmado — Eu agora estou dirigindo o café do meu pai, já que ele decidiu tirar férias.

— Seu pai tem um café? — fiquei pasma, não sabia que o pai do Takeru-kun era um empresário, na verdade eu nem sabia que o Takeru-kun tinha pai!

— Sim, é o Cure Maid¹. Uma das filiais fica aqui no centro também.

— V-você por acaso disse C-c-cure Maid!?

Ele então acenou a cabeça

— Eu amo o Cure Maid! Acredita que foi lá que minha mãe deu a notícia de que estava grávida a meu pai? Eu sempre que posso me reúno lá com a San-chan. — falei

— Que bom, vocês agora tem passe livre por lá.. Mas que sacolas pesadas, onde está o Kyouya pra cumprir a função de namorado e te ajudar? — falou ele em tom brincalhão

— O Kyouya-kun está viajando. Ele está assumindo os negócios do pai dele assim como você. Faz um tempo que eu não o vejo.. — disse eu.

— Como assim viajando? Eu vi o Kyouya ontem e ele não me falou sobre nenhuma viagem..

— Takeru-kun deve está enganado, o Kyouya me avisou que iria viajar para um país para resolver uma papelada.

— Erika-chan, isso foi há muito tempo. Inclusive o Sata já fez outras duas viagens depois dessa. — disse ele

Parei no caminho. Só podia ser brincadeira... Não pode ser... Não, não, não!

— Algum problema, Erika-chan? Falei algo que t-

— Tem certeza do que acaba de dizer?

— Sim, até fomos no apartamento dele.. O que há com você? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Raiva! Isso que eu sinto! — vociferei

Sacudi a cabeça e respirei fundo para não chorar ali mesmo:

— Takeru-kun, gomen, mas você vai ter que fazer isso por mim. Leve as sacolas até o gerente da confeitaria e diga que foi a Sra Shinohara que as mandou.

— Nani? Erika-chan? Erika-chan espere!

Não havia mais tempo para explicações, não mesmo. Eu precisava ver o Kyouya, saber se ele está bem, se eu fiz alguma coisa que o irritou ou o porque de ele não ter me ligado, ou não respondido as minhas mensagens, ou até mesmo minhas cartas.

Corri e chamei o primeiro táxi que me apareceu.

" _Será que eu ligo para avisar que estou indo visitá-lo? — pensei"_

Como das outras vezes que vim ao apartamento dele, apertei insistentemente o interforne. Descontei toda a minha irritação no pobre botão.

De repente a porta se abriu e finalmente pude vê-lo... Quanto tempo.. Quanta saudade.

— Erika? —falou ele

— Kyouya-kun...

Não perdi tempo e me joguei em seus braços. O abracei com toda minha força e pude sentir o seu cheiro que agora mais do que nunca estava vivo.

Ele não retribuiu o abraço mas eu não me abalei com isso, afinal era algo completamente normal.

— O que você faz aqui? — perguntou-me ele. Sua voz era fria e cortante.

De forma brusca ele se desvencilhou do meu abraço

Assustada olhei para os seus orbes rubi

CONTINUA


End file.
